


Absol

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, terremoto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde
Summary: Dedicado a todos los mexicanos. Fuerza por ese lado del charco





	Absol

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a todos los mexicanos. Fuerza por ese lado del charco

Solo quería advertiros y salvaros la vida… pero me repudiasteis y atacasteis.

Suerte con el terremoto. La vais a necesitar.


End file.
